Thinking Big
by Neko and Niky
Summary: There was a reason why Tsuna was coloring a lot of A3 papers black for his kindergarten assignment.


**Thinking Big**

 **Summary:** There was a reason why Tsuna was coloring a lot of A3 papers black for his kindergarten assignment.

 **Warnings:** Typos. OOC. Un-betaed.

 **A/N:** Originally this story came from one of our friend's book which was about psychology and this was just something the author inserted inside his book to get his point straight about one of his theories (or hypothesis? Whatever.) It wasn't in English so we translated it and added a few quirks. This story was just something we did out of boredom and that we felt like it.

This is also what you may guys call as the sequel to Wiwi, our story about a snake and Tsuna.

 **Disclaimer:** When pigs fly, my friends. When pigs fly.

* * *

"Hey tuna!" Iemitsu grinned as he sat next to his six-years-old son who was playing with the building blocks.

"Papa?" Tsuna beamed at the man.

Iemitsu grinned in reply and couldn't help but to ruffle his son's fluffly brown hair. "Tuna! I've got a small present for you before I go back to work again!" he told the child. Tsuna huffed, puffing his cheeks and pouting at the man. "Papa no go!" He said loudly and began to tug on his shirt in an attempt to make his point.

Iemitsu laughed, his guilt wasn't completely masked. "Hey hey! Do you want to know what your dear ol' father have for ya hah?"

Tsuna stopped tugging at his clothes before chirping loudly "What papa what?"

Iemitsu laughed heartily, his guilt forgotten. "Tadaaa!" He pulled out a CD from his pocket. "See this CD tuna? It's about fishes!"

"Oh! Like tuna!"

"Yes like tuna! Do want to watch it?" Iemitsu grinned.

"Tsu wants! Tsu wants!"

And so that peaceful night, the father and son watched the cassette about the life in the sea. Iemitsu slept halfway but Tsuna's eyes kept on staring on the large screen. He might not understand most of what it was about but the pictures amazes him and there was one large mammal that caught his eyes.

* * *

The next day, a sunny day in a kindergarten, a teacher gave an assignment for her students and that was to draw. "I'll be going around to see what you all are doing okay!" The kind teacher, Aoi told her students as she began to look around and see what they were doing. There was one who drew the sunset. There was one who was drew a house filled with its family members outside and other drawings that you find "normal".

There was one child who decided to do his drawing at the far corner of the classroom. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Aoi reminded herself when she almost forgot who it was as she approached the child with unkempt brown hair. He wasn't the brightest of all of them but he wasn't that bad either. He might be academically slow, almost a dunce, but he was kind and had the heart of gold.

He was sprawled on the floor and was coloring his A3 paper with furious concentration. A pencil was left untouched on the floor with an open crayon set laid nearby but there was only one color missing from the set.

"What are you drawing Tsuna?" Aoi asked as she peered down at his work. She was expecting some sort of drawing that she saw from the other students, however, Tsuna's drawing was different.

He filled the huge A3 paper with a black crayon, the color that was missing from the crayon set. She watched as he continued filling the blank paper with black. Only black. Black was everywhere without any other crayon.

Aoi was pensive. She was stunned by his drawing and was mulling inside her head for an explanation but she couldn't ask Tsuna about his drawing as the bell rang. It was home time. She forced a smile and clapped her hands to gain attention. "Alright little cupcakes! Time's up! Finish the drawing at home! But itt needs to be collected by Thursday, alright!"

There was a loud chorused reply from her students. "HAAAII!"

It was still Tuesday and Tsuna continued his weirdness as soon as he got home. Page after page of A3 paper was swept with the color black that his mother, Nana, had to go from the supermarket and back just to buy him a new crayon set. And Tsuna only uses the black crayon.

Day after day, every time he has a chance, Tsuna made more of his black creation. At home, at his kindergarten.

The stacks of papers made his father, Iemitsu, shook his head and his mother worried. They contacted the kindergarten and were informed that their son's weird behavior continued there too. Then they agreed on one thing: psychiatrist!

They needed their child to be handed to the psychiatrist.

Tsuna was overly shy when he was taken to the observatory lab by his parents. "Mama?" he tugged at his mother's shirt and looked up at her questioningly.

Nana smiled kindly at her son. "Tsu-kun doesn't have to worry! This is Doctor Takeru, be nice and do as he says okay!" she told her son and gently pushed him at the doctor's way. Tsuna walked up to the smiling doctor shyly as Nana hold Iemitsu's hand for comfort. It was heart-wrenching to know that something was up with her Tsu-kun.

Iemitsu squeezes her hand and gave her an assuring grin. "Don't worry Nana" he said "I bet there's nothing wrong with tuna! This might be just some sort of misunderstanding or something!"

Nana tucked a strand hair behind her ear and smiled at the man she loved. Iemitsu was being brave. She had to be brave too. For her son. All of this might be a misunderstanding and if something was really up with her son then… the psychiatrist will surely fix him up. No doubt about it.

"Yeah… It will be alright"

The psychiatrist, Doctor Takeru, managed to convince Tsuna to continue his peculiar drawing and so Tsuna did. He continued his black drawings inside the observatory lab without caring about the time and place.

The observation by the expert done for hours didn't produce any diagnosis or any analysis. Doctor Takeru even called up some of his psychiatrist friends to help but still there wasn't any result. At all. It was worrying the parents even more.

Until… "Aaah…" Tsuna smiled. He had finished 400 drawings on A3 papers. "Hey look…" Takeru jabbed his elbow to his psychiatrist friend, pointing at one of the A3 paper on the ground. It turns out not all of the papers were thoroughly black. Some had grey and silver.

Takeru and his friend exchanged questioning look. Their intelligent minds though, were working on a theory. _Could this be…?_

Tsuna got up and started to arrange his A3 drawing papers on the floor. The psychiatrists jumped to help, a theory running inside their heads as they helped.

Oh yes it was a puzzle! The sizes were 20x20 A3 papers and the result?

Fascinating!

It was a drawing of a hunchbacked whale and in its precise size!

Tsuna stood proudly and grinned at the psychiatrists and his parent. Nana let out a gasp, tears of happiness swam her eyes and she ran up to embrace the child in her arms, Iemitsu could only grin proudly while the gathered psychiatrists shook their heads in awe.

Tsuna wanted to draw the hunchbacked whale in its "real" size. He thought big. At first he wasn't understood, considered as weird and he was even handed to psychiatrists. But in the end everyone was awed by him.

Maybe that's the risk of thinking big.

Misunderstood at first but then admired.

After that bizarre day of the sudden spurt of intelligence, Nana and Iemitsu wasn't really disappointed with Tsuna in the incoming years of his downhill marks. They believed, no matter how low his test papers show, Tsuna was actually very intelligent inside. They just needed _something_ to make his intelligence known.

And that was the reason why Nana called Reborn when she saw the home tutor leaflet.

She never regretted what she did.

* * *

 **A/N:** It escalated quickly doesn't it? Well… the lesson from this one-shot was that you'll never know when the dumbest kid in class turns out to be the smartest kid alive.

Thank you for reading and... review?


End file.
